HSW: Tips
This page is a group of tips for Hungry Shark World. If you are having trouble saving up coins or finding 'HUNGRY' letters, you should read this page. Hope this helps! Intro This page was created as a guide to all people who are looking for good tips. This collection of tips is specially picked. There is even a space for anyone to add more tips. Enjoy! Starter Tips These are 5 easy tips to get you started. Note that if you're new, read these before you read other tips. If you're a pro, skip the Average-Player Tips, along with Starter Tips, and move on, to the Advanced Tips. Tips for XS and S sharks. * Boosters. Equip boosters (a.k.a. Power-ups) to take the game to a whole new level! Some power-ups, like the Jelly Eater allows you to eat all kinds of jellies. They will make it easier to get new high scores. * Bonuses. These are a special type of Power-Ups that give you +___% of something. They can only be earned from Daily Chests. * Gold Rush & Mega Rush. Gold Rush turns all EDIBLE things into gold, allowing you to easily earn coins. The bar fills up when you eat. Meanwhile, in Mega Gold Rush, ALL things turn to gold and you can eat anything. Both Gold Rush & Mega Rush offer temporary invincibility and unlimited Boost. * New Sharks. To unlock new sharks, you must eat a lot, the fastest way is to use a shark that isn't max. level * Pets. Purchase pets to get higher scores. Some have special abilities. The best beginner pets are Chris (Free), Dave (2,000 coins), or Snuffy (3,000 coins). The Kraken is a really good pet as he eats jellyfish and removes that death hazard (Colin as well). Trevor is also good as he detonates mines for you without taking damage. You should save up your gems to buy the best pets as they really help you throughout the game Average-Player Tips These are tips to boost your average score and give you more info, but if you're a pro, skip this and go to the Advanced Tips! Tips are for M and L sharks. * Daily Rewards. Log in everyday to get rewards!! On your fifth day, you will get a Chest. Everyday from then on, you will get a chest. If you miss a day, the process will restart. * HUNGRY letters. Once all six letters are collected, you will trigger super size mode. Your shark becomes huge and can eat anything. The letters are: H, U, N, G, R, and Y. * Maps. Maps allow you to see locations and show where you are going. They also show HUNGRY letters, but only one at a time. Upgrade it to see ALL letters at a time, and all Daily Chests. * Daily Chests. There are 5 Daily Chests on each map. They will give you coins, and sometimes, Gems. They reset daily. * Accessories. Equip accessories to get special boosts such as +10 % Gold (Mexican Mustache). Many powers can be unlocked from Accessories. Complete a set to earn an extra set bonus!! * Enemy Sharks. Enemy sharks are evil versions of playable sharks. They will attack your shark. One thing that the game didn't mention, but is true, is that enemies smaller than your shark will latch on, while bigger enemies attack with one bite. Advanced Tips Only read this if you have at least one XL shark!! These tips may be useful later on in-game! * Gem fish usually respawn in the same location, so once you've found one go back there in the next game! Power-Ups This is a list of power-ups and their abilities. This will help you decide what to buy. * Gold Magnet. Sucks gold and letters into your mouth. * Mega Rush. Start each game with Mega Gold Rush. * Unstoppable. Allows you to break every barrier. Also, mines won't slow you down. * Jelly Eater. Allows you to eat every jelly, even King Jellies! * Giant Pets. Supersizes your pets and lets them eat anything. Useless with no pets equiped. * Flying Pets. Allows all your pets to fly. Useless with no pets with big teeth. * Treasure Detector. Tells you when a letter, a daily chest, or treasure is near. Includes Gem Fish!!! * Thrill Seeker. ×4 when Starving and ×8 when Health Critical. * Boost Bonanza. Eating helps restore boost. * Hypnotize. Makes humans walk or swim into your mouth. * Booby Trap. Explode on death and get points for everything killed. Bosses This has a list of bosses and mini-bosses in-game. Defeating tactics also included! * Colossal Squid Boss * Army Chopper Mini Boss * Deep Sea Sub Mini Boss Tactics Colossal Squid # Equip Buzz (Helicoprion) OR Mr Snappy (Mosasaurus). # Boost into the eye 3 times, while avoiding tentacles. # Eat the legs. There are eight legs and each has three segments. # Avoid the tentacles that try to catch you. # Repeat steps 2-4 until all 24 segments are gone. # Boost into the eye one last time. Deep Sea Sub # Equip Drago (Pliosaur). # Find a Deep Sea Sub. # Boost into the propellers to slow it down. # Wait for it to turn so the front is facing the shark. # Swiftly boost into the front. If you take too long, a forcefield will activate. # You will take it down in one, swift blow. Army Chopper # Simply equip Great White and Jet Pack # Find an Army Chopper # Activate Gold Rush # Attack!!! # Keep on attackin'! Gold Earning Tips These are some good ways to earn lots of gold. The best boosters are Gold Magnet, and Mega Rush. The following methods are for 4 different levels of players. The best set is also the Pirate Set + Mexican Mustache. Berserk Basking Shark Gives: 6,000+ Gold This method is for XXL Sharks, that are saving up for the Megalodon. The Basking Shark is best, since its wide mouth allows it to consume lots of prey, simply devouring whole shoals of fish without having to chase them down. Requirements * Basking Shark * Pirate Set * Mexican Mustache * Forcefield (Highly recommended, though not required.) * Jet Pack (Optional, lets you move much quicker on land.) Steps # Go to the Pacific Islands. # Eat as much prey as you can. Best are Tropical Fish, Enemy Sharks, and divers. # Trigger Gold Rush. Once in Gold Rush, target two things, and these things only: Whales and Humans. # Eat only a whale, as the other will get you into another Gold Rush. # Repeat steps 2-4. Tiger Shark Terror Gives: 5,000+ Gold Dedicated to XL Sharks, the Tiger Shark Terror is selected for Tiger Sharks. Drago can also replace the Tiger if you have him, as he can consume more prey, faster. Requirements * Tiger Shark or Drago * Pirate Set * Mexican Mustache * Jet Pack (Optional) * Forcefield (Optional) Steps # Equip Tiger Shark or Drago and Pirate Set + Mexican Mustache. # Go to the Arctic Ocean. # Break the ice and eat creatures there. # Stay near the surface. Great Whites and Megalodons spawn in deeper waters. # Once you trigger Gold Rush, dive deep, and enjoy the gold. # Once you get into Mega Rush, go into the underwater current in the middle of the map and follow it. # There's sometimes a Megalodon. # Eat it to get loads of gold. # Repeat steps 3-5 until Mega Rush is triggered again. # Repeat steps 6-8. # Repeat steps 3-9. Mako Mayhem Gives: 4,000+ Gold The Mako Shark can move at extremely high speeds, and we take advantage of that to gain the amazing produce of not just gold, but also gems! The Mako is the only shark fit for the job! Requirements * Mako Shark * Pirate Set * Aircraft Propeller * Jet Pack (Optional) * Forcefield (Optional) Steps # Equip requirements. # Go to Arctic Ocean. # Do steps 3, 4, and 5 of Tiger Shark Terror, but use boost to move quicker. # Do steps 6, 7, and 8 of Tiger Shark Terror, but use boost to move quicker. # Repeat steps 3 and 4. # Hunt for Gem Fish, and Golden Creatures. Notes * This is possibly the best method, thanks to the Mako's high speed, boosted with the Aircraft Propeller. Smoothly Does It! Gives: 5,000+ Gold This features the most powerful M shark, the SMOOTH Hammerhead (Not to be confused with the Great Hammerhead). His small size allows you to steer him through difficult situations, like the Volcano. Short name is Smoothy. Requirements * Smoothy * Pirate Set * Mexican Mustache * Forcefield (Optional) Steps # Go to Pacific Islands. # Eat large shoals of fish to quickly get into Gold Rush. # Once in Gold Rush, dive to Sunken Galleon, and go inside to eat more. # Repeat steps 2 and 3 until in Mega Rush. # Eat a Whale in Mega Rush. # Repeat steps 2-5. Recommended Sharks * Porbeagle. This guy is pretty tough for an S shark. Being well built and having good stats make for a decent Shark. Not to mention being a highly popular choice due to that irresistible smile. Perfect for dominating the ocean and getting lots of photos taken while he's at it. * Spike. This S shark is special. He is safe. As long as you boost. He can fend for himself against megalodons and Great Whites by stunning them with his powerful spikes. A wonderful choice. Just one thing: You need all 3 S sharks to buy him. * Heidi. Like Spike, he is special. He can camoflage near solid surfaces like rocks then leap. It last a few seconds in open water, giving you just the burst of speed you need to kill that turtle you were targeting. Unfortunately, it wears off when you boost. You also need all 3 M sharks to buy him. * Smooth Hammerhead. Possibly the best normal M shark. Great stats and a nice slim body to slip through openings. * Bull Shark. As much as I dislike the Bull Shark thanks to his not-so-great design and super annoying enemy counterparts, he has great potential. His small size lets him fit between gaps, and he easily tackles, and brings down, his enemy counterparts. He is too under used, but is still a great shark nonetheless. * Echo. This shark is speedy and does tricks when boosting into open air. He also detects mines! * Drago. With a long, bendable neck and really good stats, he is a formidable opponent. A great shark. * Tiger Shark. A great choice. Massive jaws and good stats. * Basking Shark * Mr. Snappy * Atomic Shark * Big Momma General Tips & Tricks These are tips that tell you what to do, so you can get higher scores, win contests, and get more achievements. If you know a good tip, put it in the first section, "General Tips". General Tips * Use a Jet Pack to fly over the Volcano in the Pacific Islands, using an XXL shark or higher to get better scores. You can also go under, but there are dangerous enemies. The right of the Garbage Dumb also works, but there are also dangerous enemies. * If you are going for the daily chests or HUNGRY letters, a good tactic is to wait for a gold rush, and use the jetpack to fly over wherever you need to go. * Enter the Sunken Galleon for more fish and enemies when there is little food. There is like tons of fish loaded inside. * If nothing respawns, quit, and start a fresh, new session. Point Earning Tips * Revive until your desired score is obtained. * Equip power-ups to make it easier to obtain the desired score. * Hunt down letters. * Use Gold Rush to full advantage. Boost through things for better speed and high multipliers. * Try to move as quickly as you can. Shark Unlocking Tips * Always use the best shark you have. This is the best way to gain new sharks. Check out the Recommended Sharks too! * Get a target, then, focus, focus, focus. Don't spend money on anything else except that. * Ok, you like how it looks and you've unlocked it. Before you buy it check out what it can do. Check Speed, Boost, Bite, Health and if it has special abilities. If you think it is worth the price, buy it. If it is not, but you still want it, save extra money just in case you do not like it. Conclusion We hope these tips & tactics really helped. If they did, say that in the comments. Also, put your opinions and list other tips in the comments. By the way, if you know a good tip that we're missing, then put it in the "General Tips & Tricks" section! Category:Guides Category:Hungry Shark World